


Breeding Perfection

by Nakimochiku



Series: Doodles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin knows why Levi pushes them so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Perfection

Armin never whines when Levi's voice cuts through the dense forest foliage, demanding they run a practice again. Again. Always again. They run drills in the rain, until they are soaked and aching and weary. They run drills In sunshine, when they would much rather sit in the sun parched grass and smell freshly laundered sheets flapping on the clothes line.

Again, Levi always calls ruthlessly, until they are perfection. Until their every movements roll together like a well oiled war machine, until they are all grace and perfect curves and flashing swords and hardened bodies. Again, Levi always calls, until they know each others bodies intimately, can maneuver around each other with their eyes shut. And when they have that he drives them to practice again. Always again.

As far as Armin's concerned, he's the weakest, the most in need of practice that stays in his very bones, the most in need of sought after perfection. But he thinks he can see why Levi does it. Why he presses them harder till they bend to shape, until they give way to perfection:

To be perfect is to be as safe as possible when facing the titans. To be perfect is to be fast, strong, weightless, limitless. To be perfect is to the increase the chance of making it back from a mission alive.

Levi doesn't demand perfection because it gives him pleasure to hear them bemoaning their sad fates.

Breeding perfection is as close as he can come to protecting them from what lies outside the walls.


End file.
